sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coalition
Comprised of the Utopic Suffrage, the vasharil Traitors, the saphis of the Confluence and the Minaian synth, the Coalition stands as an example of cooperation and unification in a fractured galaxy. Banded together through desperation in the aftermath of the Hamadromachia , the Coalition has become a strong force on account of its versatility and the merging of several races and cultures, rapidly combining technology, knowledge and resources. The Coalition controls the Sceptri Divide sector, and extends its influence into several others, through its members. Territory Coalition territory consists of many newly settled fringe worlds - and spans large sections of space without the coherent colonizing plan evident in sectors settled during the Golden Age. Composed chiefly of utopic colonies, Coalition ships patrol the busiest transport lanes and guard the borders against hostile intrusion - trusting to the truce with the Independents to limit Corsair activity. *Endiku Sea; once a nexus of galactic diplomacy, now reduced to rubble and scarred battlefields. *Eridu Nebula; a vast cloud of azure dust and stellar matter, nigh-impossible to navigate without native aid. *Sceptri Divide; an outer sector that borders on the impenetrable Menean Veil. Systems *Maynaraa *Waradzu Other *Meridian Sub-factions *Utopic Suffrage *Minaians *Confluence *Traitor Hegirah Foreign Relations In spite of their differing philosophies, the Coalition and the Independents maintain ar of friendly coexistence. Both parties benefit greatly from this cooperation and it acts as a deterrent for overt hostile actions against either. While friendly toward the Independents, the Coalition frowns upon the conduct of the constituent Underground Trade Connection and its frighteningly expansive criminal network. WARCorp continually attempts to bully the Coalition economically into submission, tension between the two factions continues to mount as the nascent allies resist the advances of the ruthless megacorporation. Additionally, the Union is exceptionally vocal in their protest against the interspecies cooperation represented by the Coalition and engenders mutual resentment. As part of their alliance, the Coalition has become cash allies with the Independents and constitutes on of the chief patrons of the Trade Connection. Much to their dismay, the Coalition is also economically dependent on WARCorp and the black-market services of the Underground Trade Connection. Though opposed to their methods, the Coalition has also struck a truce with the Underground Trade Connection that protects their ships, citizens and travel lanes from Corsair attack. The saphis maintain strong ties to their erstwhile allies in the Conclave and the Coalition benefits from this agreement with a compact that tasks the hui'na to manage and train scions found or born within it. Many Coalition projects are likewise funded by the wealth of the utopic colonies, liberated from the iron fist of the Union when said colonies were abandoned during the war. Because of its young age, the Coalition is still somewhat unstable and unable to muster the ideal strength of its factions combined. Until it becomes strongly united, it remains inferior i power to the vast fleets of WARCorp or the Imperative. Neither are they able to match the scionic might of the Conclave nor the economy of the Trade Connection. History From the ashes of the Hamadromachia a new power rose. In their weakened state, the Confluence extended an offer of peace and cooperation to the utopic Suffrage. While wary of the saphis’ reputation, the human colonists could not refuse the alliance if they wished to survive. Not long after this collaboration was established, the exiled Traitors approached these new allies, and gave a proposal. In return for a safe haven and equality for her people, they would share their knowledge and include the Suffrage and the Confluence in a fantastic discovery. During their exile, the Traitors had discovered a massive structure in the Sceptri Divide. This was thought to be no less than one of the lost Sirens. Without the resources or manpower though, they could not put the finding to use. Thus, the Coalition was formed by the colonists, the saphis and the exiles. They seized the derelict space-station and found its rudimentary systems intact. Several years of work allowed them to expand upon it. They named their fortress station Meridian, and it became the central seat of their alliance. Not long after settlement of the station had begun, synth emissaries approached the Coalition council to plead for asylum. They called themselves the Minaians, and said they had sought out the Coalition in hopes of finding protection and allies. The council accepted, and welcomed the synth refugees, granting them a portion of Meridian’s structure to call their own. Furthermore, they were granted a stipend of resources to continue the procreation of their kind, in return for their loyalty and induction into the Coalition. Now united, the tenuous allies struggle to build, develop, explore and expand, in a hostile galaxy. Fate Core Aspect